¿Estoy enamorada?
by Haruna-Fubuki
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo año escolar...todo va bien eh conocido a muchas personas bastante simpaticas, pero conoci...a alguien que es realmente divertido,dulce,lindo...que es esto, acaso...¿estoy enamorada?. Una linda y divertida historia de amor.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola, este es mi primer fic así que espero les guste ^^**

**Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece :)**

**(Este fic contiene personajes de otros animes, creados o son personas en la vida real :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Estoy enamorada?<strong>

_Un nuevo comienzo_

-Eh llegado- decía la pelinegra caminando por una calle rodeada de arboles de cerezo, el paisaje era hermoso, los pétalos de cerezo se estrellaban en su piel blanca como la nieve. La pelinegra seguía caminando con una mochila colgando de su hombro, llevaba una falda negra, camisa blanca, un suéter negro desabotonado, unas calcetas blancas que llevaba a la altura de la parte inferior de sus rodillas, unos zapatos negros, un moño rojo en el cuello de la camisa haciendo contraste con una diadema roja.

Paro frente a la entrada de una escuela bastante grande, rápidamente se pinto una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, entusiasmada entro, veía con asombro aquellas instalaciones y la cantidad de alumnos que había; paro frente a una pizarra que se encontraba en medio del hermoso patio, la observo por un momento tratando de encontrar su nombre en algún salón; así permaneció unos minutos, volteo a su costado para seguir su camino, pero esta soltó una risita al ver a una chica de estatura media, vestida de la misma forma pero con el suéter abotonado, un moño azul rey en el cuello de su camisa, unas medias blancas hasta la altura donde termina su falda, pelo azul marino claro hasta el cuello con fleco al frente, ojos del mismo color y unos lentes rosas que usaba como diadema, la chica peliazul se encontraba viendo la pizarra con un gesto embobado que causaba mucha risa, después de reír un poco la pelinegra decidió seguir su camino, subió las escaleras y camino por los pasillos llenos de alumnos que a su paso murmuraban de lo resplandeciente, linda y tierna que se veía.

Paro frente a una puerta que abrió y entró, camino por el salón y se sentó en la última banca hasta el fondo, pegada a la ventana del lado derecho, la pelinegra observaba hacia afuera de la ventana con un gesto serio. Suspiro y volteo a su lado, se encontró con una chica con el uniforme, calcetas a la rodilla, suéter desabotonado, su moño era de color naranja, su cabello era blanco, que llegaba arriba de sus hombros con fleco del lado derecho, ojos amarillos que tenia entrecerrados, recostada sobre su banca y una chica con tobilleras blancas, sueter abotonado solo de los botones de el medio, su moño era morado, pelo negro largo con fleco del lado izquierdo igual largo, ojos color turquesa, de tez morena, sentada en su banca con un gesto intimidante.

La peliblanca se percato de que las miraban así que se enderezo y volteo a ver a la chica de ojos violáceos, bostezo y dijo:

-Tú debes ser la nueva estudiante- dijo aun entre dormida

-soy Kuchiki Rukia, mucho gusto- dijo algo alterada la pelinegra

-yo soy Lightning- dijo la peliblanca

-y yo soy Hitsugaya Sakari- dijo la chica de ojos turquesa delante de la peliblanca

-Light-chan, Sakari-chan!- gritaba una chica de pelo azul marino claro que corria hacia ellas, tropezó con una mochila y cayo

-kyaaaaa!- grito la peliazul

Inmediatamente Lightning puso un gesto de fastidio y Sakari un gesto serio, Rukia la ayudo a levantarse

-arigatoo!- dijo la peliazul haciendo una reverencia

-eres una tonta- dijo Lightning con el gesto de fastidio aun pintado en su rostro

-que mas podrías esperar de una persona que solo tiene la mitad de sus neuronas- dijo Sakari

-neuronas?.. creo que no tiene nada de eso- dijo la peliblanca

-buuu..ustedes nunca me ayudan cuando me caigo y se burlan de mi- dijo la peliazul inflando los cachetes

-estas bien?- pregunto la pelinegra

-si :D muchas gracias- dijo la peliazul poniéndose de pie, puso su mochila en la banca que estaba frente a la de Rukia

-yo soy Fubuki Haruna, mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo

-mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, es un placer- menciono la pelinegra seguido de una pequeña risita

-Buenos días- dijo una simpática mujer que acababa de entrar al salón, vestía una falda negra a la rodilla, una camisa blanca, una bata blanca y zapatillas negras, tenía una trenza que llevaba en la parte delantera de su cuerpo

La simpática mujer se paro frente a la clase y todos tomaron asiento

-me presento, soy la enfermera Unohana Retsu, yo atenderé la enfermería a de la escuela, mucho gusto- dijo mientras sonreía

-eh venido para llevarlos a la ceremonia de bienvenida-

Al momento de escuchar tales palabras todo el grupo se emociono a excepción de Lightning y Sakari. Minutos después todos salieron del salón y se dirigieron al auditorio de la escuela con Unohana como guía

-como creen que sea?- dijo la peliazul entusiasmada

-no lo sé- dijo Lightning bostezando

-no me interesa- menciono Sakari en un tono indiferente

-yo creo que será interesante- dijo la pelinegra

Poco tiempo después todo el grupo entro al auditorio y se incorporo con los demás grupos, el auditorio estaba muy bien decorado, con música y una gran variedad de puestos de comida, claro todo era gratis, sin mencionar el enorme letrero de tela que colgaba del techo que decía "Bienvenidos" en letras grandes

Entro un hombre con un sombrero rayado de color verde y blanco, muy mal vestido para la ocasión, seguido de una mujer morena de pelo purpura, vestida de color naranja y negro ¬¬ , ambos se pararon en el medio del escenario, con una cara seria. Todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar, todos creían que serian estrictos, venían de mal humor o algo así

-bienvenidos, nuevos y antiguos alumnos!- grito el hombre muy alegre

Todos se impresionaron, les caía una gotita de sudor, estilo anime, de la cabeza a las 4 muchachas

-ese quién es?- dijo la peliblanca

-el director ¬¬ - contesto la peliazul

-por dios- dijo Sakari con una mano en la frente

-yo creo que ….será…emm…interesante?- contesto la pelinegra con una cara preocupada pero sonriendo a la vez

El hombre hizo una mueca muy rara, saco un abanico y se lo puso enfrente de la cara dejando al descubierto sus ojos

-y ese abanico de donde salió?- pregunto la pelinegra aun con la gotita de sudor en su cabeza

-soy el director de esta academia y soy…- dijo en un tono misterioso el hombre

-KISUKE URAHARA!- grito el director de forma victoriosa

-y yo soy la subdirectora Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo la mujer tranquila y sonriendo

-sean bienvenidos a la Academia Karakura- dijeron los dos sonriendo, al instante en que se dijeron tales palabras del techo cayeron un montón de papelitos plateado y dorados

-diviértanse y recuerden asistir al baile de bienvenida esta noche- dijo por ultimo la subdirectora, ambos bajaron

-cierto, el baile, será muy divertido Rukia-chan- dijo la peliazul alegre

-vamos Sakari- dijo la peliblanca caminando hacia la comida (como siempre) con Sakari

-oigan no nos dejen- dijo la peliazul inflando los cachetes, tomo de la mano a Rukia y se la llevo corriendo hacia Lightning y Sakari

-esperaaaaaaa!- grito la pelinegra

Pasaron lo que resto del día comiendo, bailando y divirtiéndose (aunque forzaran a Lightning y a Sakari para hacerlo)…..

Se veía a Haruna y a Rukia en la entrada de la escuela despidiendo a Lightning y a Sakari, agitando sus manos y diciendo adiós

-bueno…. Me tengo que ir Rukia-chan, vendrás al baile?-pregunto la peliazul

-no lo sé-dijo la pelinegra

-andaaaaa! Nos divertiremos mucho las cuatro juntas- dijo la peliazul sonriendo

-ellas vendrán?- pregunto la pelinegro asombrada

-si…creo… es lo mas seguro-dijo la peliazul pensando

-mmmmmm…. Está bien vendré-dijo la pelinegra seguida de una gran sonrisa

-genial!...te veo a las 8:00 aquí!- dijo la peliazul, se despidió y se fue corriendo

-vaya….que día- dijo la pelinegro suspirando, se dio media vuelta y fue directamente a su casa caminando tranquilamente

…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado (jajajaja creo que las personalidades de los personajes Sakari, Lightning y Haruna son así en la vida real de ellas! Por cierto, así es Sakari y Lightning son escritoras de aquí y Haruna soy yo así es como es nuestra personalidad wiii! :D …. Creo) muchas gracias por leerlo! Esperen el siguiente capítulo! :)<strong>


	2. Un baile para recordar part 1

**Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic ^^ perdón por tardar tanto pero es que tuve un problemita por q la compu en la que lo tenia no era mia tons no me daban oportunidad de escribir y subirlo… espero que les guste**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen :D**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Estoy enamorada?<strong>

_Un baile para recordar_

_Parte 1_

Se podía ver a la pelinegra sentada en el piso de su habitación, recargada en el lado derecho de su cama

-uuuuuuuffffff - suspiro la pelinegra serrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza

La pelinegra entreabrió los ojos mirando el piso blanco; la chica levanto la cara…

-como debería ir vestida?- se preguntaba la pelinegra

tok tok*- se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta

-adelante- dijo en voz alta la pelinegra

Una mujer de pelo largo color negro, ojos violáceos, vestida con un vestido naranja de manga corta con un delantal blanco y unas pantuflas naranjas, abrió la puerta despacio y asomo solo una parte de su cuerpo y cara

-Ru-chan tienes hambre?, no has bajado a probar alimento, si quieres puedes comer aquí- dijo preocupada la mujer

-no mamá, estoy bien gracias- contesto algo seria

La madre entro y se sentó a un lado de la pelinegra

-qué pasa? Te sientes mal? Algo te ocurrió?- preguntaba la madre preocupada

-no mamá, lo que pasa es que el baile de bienvenida es esta noche, pero no se que usar, creo que no iré- dijo la pelinegra algo triste

-no digas eso, ya verás que tú sabrás como ir vestida, o si quieres te puedo ayudar yo- dijo entusiasmada la madre

-aaaammm…. mamá no te ofendas pero tu sentido de la moda y de vestir es pésimo- dijo la muchacha

-aaahh! Eso no es cierto- dijo la mujer apretando los labios y con una ceja arriba y otra abajo

-ya se te olvido cuando ayudaste a onii-san hace 1 año a vestirse para una fiesta muy elegante?- dijo la pelinegra entre sonriendo y desplazando sus ojos de un extremo a otro

-aahhh! Per…tienes razón- dijo la madre agachando la cabeza

Paso un minuto de silencio y de pronto ambas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, estaban rojas de tanto reír

-aaaahhh ese día no pude parar de reír- dijo la pelinegra con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, limpiándose una lagrima que había brotado por la risa del ojo cerrado

-bueno tengo que ir por los ingredientes para la cena- dijo la madre poniéndose de pie, abrió la puerta y antes de salir volteo a ver a su hija y le dijo

-por que no le pides ayuda a tu hermano, el es muy bueno en esas cosas sin mencionar que es muy elegante- dijo la madre, le guiño un ojo a la niña y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta

-mmmm con onii-san…. Bien!- dijo lo ultimo con gran entusiasmo, se puso de pie, tomo una mochila pequeña, y salió corriendo del cuarto.

La pelinegro tomo las llaves de su casa y salió azotando la puerta de la entrada, tomo una bicicleta rosa, subió a ella y salió directo a casa de su hermano.

La pelinegro coloco su bicicleta al lado de la entrada, bajo y toco el timbre…

-onii-san!- grito la pequeña

Se abrió la puerta de la entrada

-….- el pelinegro vio a su hermana con seriedad –pasa….-respondió el pelinegro

La pelinegro no lo pensó 2 veces y entro, ambos se sentaron en los sofás de la sala de estar uno frente a otro separados por una mesa, el mayor se sentó, tomo unos lentes y un libro que estaban junto a él, se puso los lentes y comenzó a leer el libro, el silencio reino en aquella habitación mientras que la pelinegro jugaba con sus dedos cabizbaja

-ettooo….-pronuncio en voz baja la pelinegro aun cabizbaja-…onii-san…-

El mayor bajo su libro y vio a su hermana

-si?- asintió

La pelinegro se sonrojo un poco de la pena

-onii-san….podrías…- fue interrumpida

-ayudarte con tu atuendo para el baile de la Academia?- termino el mayor

La pelinegro se levanto y asiendo una reverencia dijo en voz alta

-oneegaai!...onii-san- la chica estaba inclinada aun, con la cara ruborizada y con los ojos cerrados

-claro..-dijo el pelinegro

Esto impresiono a su hermana, levanto la cara y lo miro con asombro

-sígueme- asintió el mayor

La pelinegro lo siguió, subieron al 3er piso (la casa de Byakuya era enorme), entraron a una habitación bastante grande, con una pantalla de plasma y una sala de estar, del lado derecho habían dos enormes puertas; la pelinegro se quedo embobada viendo el tamaño de la sala mientras que su hermano abría las dos puertas y entraba

-qué esperas? Ven acá- dijo el pelinegro con su expresión de seriedad que siempre tenia

-ahh…si- contesto la pelinegro de forma torpe

La pelinegro entro a la habitación que conducían esas puertas

-oooooohhhh….sugoiii!- dijo asombrada la pelinegro observando que la habitación era un enorme armario que tenía toda clase de atuendos

-por qué tienes todo esto onii-san?-

-siempre hay que estar preparado para lo que sea- contesto el mayor subiéndose los lentes con un dedo

-aaaaa….- menciono la pelinegro con una gotita en su cabeza estilo anime

-bien – dijo el mayor dando un aplauso – comencemos-

-haa…haii!- grito la pelinegro alterada

-cuando llegara?... el baile ya ah comenzado- dijo le peliazul

-no sé porque estoy aquí esperando a alguien que acabo de conocer- dijo la de ojos turquesa

- ahhhh (bostezo) … tengo sueño- menciono Lightning

La peliazul usaba un vestido estraple color azul rey, con un listón grueso de color blanco que le daba la vuelta a su cadera terminando en un moño en la parte de enfrente del lado derecho, el vestido era caído de la parte inferior (ósea seguido del listón), un brazalete y una gargantilla blanca, unas zapatillas blancas de tacón alto y un listón blanco que usaba como diadema en donde deberían de ir sus lentes que usaba todos los días.

La de ojos turquesa usaba un vestido blanco de tirantes delgados y un poco abombado del final, unas zapatillas negras de tacón no tan alto, un collar negro largo que terminaba a la altura de su busto y un adorno en forma de rosa color blanco en su cabello, usaba este ultimo del lado derecho.

La peliblanca usaba un vestido negro de manga corta con escote, este dejaba al descubierto la espalda alta de la muchacha, un listón grueso, este terminaba en moño en su espalda, que usaba debajo de su busto, el vestido era caído de la parte inferior (ósea seguido del listón), unas zapatillas abiertas de color blanco y de tacón alto.

-aahhhh! Ya se tardo- grito desesperada la peliazul

-perdón por hacerlas esperar- se escucho la voz de la pelinegro

Todas voltearon a ver en dirección de ella

-oooohh sugoi! Te ves tan linda!- dijo la peliazul

La pelinegro usaba un vestido pegado, de color negro y de la parte del busto era blanco, el inicio del color negro y el final del color blanco (donde se juntan) era cubierto por un cinturón grueso color plata, unas zapatillas abiertas color plata y un moño blanco que usaba en su cabello del lado izquierdo (P.D todos los vestidos son cortos ¬¬).

-si si si….. muy linda… tardaste demasiado- dijo enfadada la oji-turquesa

-a mi me dio sueño esperar tanto y la inútil de Haruna no dejaba de quejarse por qué no llegabas ¬¬ - dijo la peliblanco

-inútil tu!-grito la peliazul

-inútil- contesto la peliblanco

-inútil- dijo la peliazul aun discutiendo

-mira quien lo dice – dijo la peliblanco con tono burlon

-pues la inútil- contesto la peliazul

-hahahahaha- empezó a reír la peliblanco

-espera nooo!...inútil inútil! -grito la peliazul al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

La pelinegro y la oji-turquesa solo observaban de cerca la discusión de las 2 chicas con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

-si si si ahora todos sabemos que Haruna es una inútil- dijo enfadada la oji-turquesa

-ahh! " – grito la peliazul

-ahora hay que entrar- dijo la oji-turquesa

Las 4 chicas entraron al auditorio de la inmensa Academia con un enorme letrero que decía: "Baile de bienvenida, Academia Karakura"

Al entrar las 4 chicas pudieron notar lo bien decorado que estaba el auditorio, las luces de colores y la gran cantidad de alimentos que había ahí sin mencionar la gran cantidad de chicos que había

-comidaa :3 – dijo Lightning con la cara iluminada y después lo dicho fue directo a la mesa que estaba repleta de comida

-espera Light-chan- dijo la peliazul que fue tras ella

-ooo bueno ya estamos aquí …..-dijo la oji-turquesa pero en ese momento paso un joven alto de cabello blanco y parado, ojos amarillos, que vestía un traje azul marino, sin saco, una camisa blanca mal fajada y una corbata azul marino sin anudar, el chico caminaba hacia un montón de mesas y sillas con una cara muy seria y los ojos cerrados.

-bueno veré que hay ... por allá….si?- dijo la oji-turquesa siguiendo el camino de aquel chico

-eehh? Si está bien Sakari-chan….mmmm-dijo la pelinegro caminando y adentrándose al auditorio

* * *

><p><strong>Con Lightning y Haruna<strong>

-esto está muy rico- dijo la peliblanco con mucha comida en las manos y la boca llena

-aahh ahhh ahh Light-chan eres muy rápida…. al fin te alcance-

-bueno si no fueras tan inútil tal vez me abrías alcanzado Haru-chan-

-jumm…. que comes?-

-un manjar de postres- contesto con estrellitas en los ojos

-wwaggg yo vomitaría con tantos pasteles, brawnies, dulces y esas cosas…. hablando de dulces donde esta Sakari-chan?-

-no lo sé ni me importa- decía la peliblanco aun comiendo

A la peliblanco se le acabo la comida por lo que decidió tomar más, se decidió por un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, solo quedaba un pedazo así que decidió tomarlo, así que acerco su mano al pedazo al mismo tiempo que otra persona….

-ooh lo siento…. tómalo tu- dijo aquella persona con una gran sonrisa

La peliblanco levanto su cara para poder ver a aquella persona que le había hablado, pero al levantar su cabeza sus mejillas se ruborizaron y…..

* * *

><p><strong>Con Haruna<strong>

-a dónde demonios fue Light-chan….. ahhh! estoy harta de tanta gente!- gritaba la peliazul agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

-bueno no me queda de otra más que buscarlas ¬¬ - dijo bajando sus manos pero al mismo tiempo su brazalete cayó al piso, la peliazul no se dio cuenta así que siguió caminando

Unos pasos más adelante

-aahh? Y mi brazalete- volteo y vio su brazalete en el piso entre tantos pies y zapatos que iban y venían

-con permiso... perdón... lo siento…- la peliazul le decía a todos los chicos y chicas con los que chocaba en un intento inútil de recuperar su brazalete, cuando al fin estaba cerca agacho su cabeza e intento tomarlo pero ….. una mano tomo el brazalete…

-esto es tuyo?- pregunto

-ehh?- dijo en voz baja la chica que al levantar su cara y enderezarse sus mejillas se ruborizaron y …..

* * *

><p><strong>Con Sakari<strong>

-Skari-chan! – grito

-shhh…. no grites…- dijo seria la oji-turquesa

-ehh?-

-que? Planeas quedarte ahí parada toda la noche?- pregunto enfadada

-aah! si si – contesto y se sentó frente a ella…. Separadas por una pequeña mesa (pequeñita redondita y de cristal :3)…

-y…. a quien espiamos?-

-EEHH! De que hablas Momo….jajajaj n-no estoy e-es-espiando a-a aquel chico s-sexy de cabello b-bla-blanco…noo! como c-crees…p-para n-nada…- dijo nerviosa y roja la de ojos turquesa

-siii….claroo- contesto la castaña con una gotita en la cabeza – y… te gusta?-

-….N-N-NOO! – grito roja la oji-turquesa

-mmmm….parece que…ahh es Anubias-san ^^ …. vamos vamos te lo presentare- decía alegre la castaña

-no no no espera espera- decía Sakari roja y siendo jalada de una mano por la castaña

Ambas llegaron a una mesa en la que aquel chico estaba sentado con los pies encima de la mesa y las manos en la cabeza

-Anubias-san- dijo la castaña alegre

-jumm….- pronuncio muy bajo el chico abriendo uno de sus ojos para ver quién era

- veras ella es Sakari-chan estudio la secundaria conmigo, es de 1er semestre y está en mi salón … ella es hermana de Shiro-chan- dijo sonriente la castaña

-con que tu eres la hermana de Toushiro – dijo bajando los pies de la mesa y poniendo los brazos en la mesa

-anda anda –dijo Momo dándole un empujoncito a la oji-turquesa

-s-si…s-soy Hitsugaya Sakari m-mucho gusto- dijo roja y nerviosa

-yo soy Anubias- dijo indiferente este

-bueno iré a buscar a Shiro-chan, los veo luego- dijo la castaña yéndose

-espera Momo….. aaaggg me las pagaras – dijo esto último en un susurro

No le quedo más que sentarse con el chico….. el silencio reinaba, era un silencio incomodo, ninguno se atrevía a romper aquel silencio, Sakari estaba roja como un tomate y muy nerviosa, está bajo su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo y….

* * *

><p><strong>Con Rukia<strong>

-que lindo les ah quedado el lugar- dijo observando a su alrededor

-oye Rukia-chan no quieres bailar conmigo?- le pregunto un chico

-ehh? ahorita no gracias tal vez mas tarde…hehehe- dijo un poco nerviosa

-Ru-chan baila conmigo?

-ha..ha… no tengo muchas ganas de bailar en este momento pero gracias- decía retirándose de la pista de baile

-uff *suspiro* será mejor no acercarme a la pista de baile….con tanto caminar me ah dado sed- sin más retraso se acerco a una mesa en la que había vasos y diferentes bebidas

-tomare un poco de ponche- después de lo dicho tomo un vaso, sirvió un poco de ponche y al momento de voltearse choco con un chico a lo que le tiro el ponche encima

-aaahhh! lo siento lo siento cuanto lo siento…- dijo la chica haciendo un intento inútil de limpiar al chico

-no te preocupes está bien- dijo el chico tomando la mano de la chica y quitándole el pañuelo con el que lo estaba tratando de limpiar, la chica levanto la cabeza para ver al chico al que había bañado en ponche pero al hacerlo se ruborizo su cara, ante sus ojos el chico era hermoso, ella no creía lo que veía, sin duda aquella escena era hermosa y…..

* * *

><p><strong>Lo dejare hasta aquí! hahaha los dejare con la duda ^^ soy mala XD yeiihhh bno bno espero que les haya gustadoo XD y también espero merecer comentarios o como se diga hahaha XD bno luego les traigo el cap que sigue y procurare no tardarme tanto …. mata nee <strong>


End file.
